Sex, Lies, & Silicone, What You Didn't See
by Dani Hope
Summary: ONESHOT....This is my take on how Danny finds out about the GREAT scene between Lindsay & Flack. "A DOLL! You dumped me for a doll! What does she have that I don't have, huh?"


**_Author's Note:_** _Hey everyone....just want to give a HUGH thanks to the wonderful and talented Laura (aka Laurzz) for being my beta and supplying me with two great lines. Hope you all enjoy this little oneshot!  
_

**Sex, Lies, & Silicone (What You Didn't See)**

"Hey I got a match on the print." Lindsay announced, turning around and walking back over to the computer. "Belongs to….Trevor Jones. He works for the Attorney General's Office."

"By day, trades dolls by night. Talk about a secret life." Stella retorted. She was definitely adding this case to her list of strangest cases ever.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the guy that Danny and Flack talked to?" Lindsay recalled.

"Right. The blonde mystery witness was looking out of his window at the time of the murder."

"What kind of person watches a murder and then doesn't come forward?"

"One without a voice."

CSINY...CSINY...CSINY

"Hey Danny!"

Danny had just left the break room when he heard Lindsay call him. Turning around, he watched her approach with a file in her hand.

"What's up, Linds?"

"I found a fingerprint on the tongue of the doll Flack and I brought back. Came back to Trevor Jones." Lindsay handed the file over to Danny.

"What?"

"Turns out he was the previous owner of Melody."

Danny really couldn't understand the obsession these guys had with those dolls. It was just creepy.

"So that means that the doll he swapped Melody with is our mystery witness."

"Bingo."

"Well I think Flack and I should go pay our pal Trev a visit. Thanks Linds."

"No problem. Oh…tell Flack I'm still pissed at him for dumping me like that… I mean, a doll?! I'm better than a doll!"

With that, Lindsay walked away leaving a very confused and curious Danny Messer behind.

CSINY...CSINY...CSINY

"I knew there was something fishy about that guy." Flack said as him and Danny made their way over to his car.

Danny opened the passenger side door and got in. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lindsay had said to him right before she left.

"So, Lindsay mentioned something about being pissed at you… and her being better than a doll. Do I wanna know, Flack? You two startin' a secret somethin'?"

Flack shook his head and laughed as he pulled the car out of the parking spot and onto the busy street. That girl was definitely something. She never seized to amaze him. She could give as good as she got. No wonder Danny had fallen for her.

Danny just sat there, looking at Flack like he had completely lost his mind. What the hell happened with those two when they were out together earlier?

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" He knew it was stupid but Danny was starting to feel a little jealous. Things had been a little rocky between him and Lindsay lately but she wouldn't start something with Flack, would she?

Flack brought the car to a stop at the red light.

"Earlier when we were heading back with the doll, Lindsay said that there was no way one of those dolls could replace a real woman. I told her I wasn't so sure. They aren't bad looking and look at all the money a guy could save on dinner. Well she decided to get me back for saying that and in front of a whole bunch of people yelled at me for dumping her for a doll. I have to say, Monroe has talent."

"That's my girl." Danny grinned with pride. After hearing what Flack had told him, he wished he could have been there to see it. No doubt he would have doubled over with laughter.

"Yeah how are things with you two?"

"We're ok I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well see, a few months back, during the whole Cabbie Killer case, I called her up one night. Told her how sorry I was for pushing her away. How much I missed her. She came over and we talked a little."

"I bet talking wasn't all you did."

"Definitely not," Danny answered, his infamous Messer smirk plastered on his lips at the memory of that night. It had been so long since they had been together like that and it had felt so right. Like he had found that piece of him that had been missing. He had woken up the next morning not knowing how he could of pushed her away.

"That night felt like we had finally gotten back on track. But since then we've just been so busy with work and being on different shifts. We haven't really seen much of each other outside of the lab. I really miss being with her."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Flack mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Danny asked.

Flack just grinned at Danny before replying, "I never thought I'd see the day when you, Daniel Messer, fell in love. But I gotta say, you picked a great girl. I couldn't be happier for you."

Love? Was he really in love with Lindsay? There was no doubt that she was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and was constantly surprising him. And he knew he had strong feelings for her, but was it love?

CSINY...CSINY...CSINY

Lindsay stood at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive, glad that the day was finally over.

"Hey Linds, heading home?" Danny asked as he came to a stop next to her. Lindsay looked up to see a smile gracing his lips. Oh how she missed kissing those lips.

"Yeah. How about you?"

"I'm meeting Flack over at Sullivan's for a drink and some pool."

"Sounds like fun."

The elevator doors opened allowing the two young CSIs to enter. Lindsay leaned over and pressed the button for the lobby.

"You could come if you want. Show Flack what he'd be missing if he chose a doll over a woman."

Lindsay let out a short laugh.

"He told you want happened, huh?"

"Yeah. I just wish I could have been there to witness it."

Lindsay just smiled at him. Danny couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked at that moment. Maybe he was in love with her?

"So you wanna come?"

"As much as I would love to, I'm really tired. Next time?"

"Sure."

The ding of the elevator signaling that it had arrived at the lobby. Once the doors opened, Danny gestured for Lindsay to go first.

"Well have fun with Flack. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I'll try not too," he replied, opening the door for her.

"Night Danny."

"Night Linds."

Danny watched her as she walked toward the subway for home. He couldn't stop thinking that maybe he did love her. Maybe the one thing he had never thought would happen to him had happened.

"Hey Montana!"

Lindsay stopped immediately at the sound of his nickname for her. It had been months since she had heard that word come from his lips. Lately he called her by her name, sometimes opting for Linds or even Monroe…. but never Montana. A wonderful warmth spread throughout her body. Turning around she smiled back at Danny who still stood where she had left him.

"If I had a choice between you or one of those dolls, I'd choose you. Hands down."

The smile on her face broke out into a huge grin.

"Love you too, cowboy."


End file.
